Don't Make a Sound
by Norikita
Summary: As usual, Bertholdt, Reiner, Marco, Jean, Connie, and Eren all sleeps in the same room. Even they're all together, Marco decided to have a little fun with Jean. Warning : MarJean (yaoi,


**Author's note : **Marco/Jean smut, ftw uwu based from a picture from pixiv ouo yeah night time shenanigans with Jean and Marco, which includes BJ and some other shit uwu this one's a bit crappier than the older ones, but oh well ;u; rated M for smut and harsh words ;3; hope you guys dig it! :D

* * *

"Hhh, ahn, M - Marco-", whispered Jean as he panted, feeling a hand squeezing his hard, throbbing dick, which had leaked some pre - cum. "Shh, you'll wake up the others...", Marco licked the shell of Jean's ear as he whispered, making Jean shudder at the feeling of a warm tongue gliding and swirling on his earlobe. He opened his mouth to protest, but what came out was a long drawn, yet small volumed moan.

It was only another day where they had to sleep together, and since Jean 'accidentally' ripped his blanket, Marco (who was the closest person to where Jean was sleeping) had to share his with him. Reiner were beside Marco, and Bertholdt was next to him, in the middle of Reiner and Eren. While next to Jean, there was Connie.

All six of them had no problem sleeping, especially Connie. He always slept the fastest, and snored the loudest, drooling over his pillow, his blanket scattered away from his body. Reiner and Eren, on the other hand, needed to close their eyes for a few minutes without a single sound from them or anyone else and stay still, until they could fall asleep. Little noise made can woke both of them up, though (unlike Connie). Bertholdt was quite of a heavy sleeper, and a bit of a hugger. Sometimes, he'd ended up sleeping hugging either Reiner or Eren. Though it would be Reiner, most of the time. Jean had no problem with how he sleeps; he'd just cover his head with the blanket, and in the dark, he would slowly drift into sleep. And the freckled one, Marco, could sleep easily just like Connie. But he always did like to have a little fun with Jean before he slept.

Marco smirked as he heard Jean let out a little whimper when he bit his earlobe. _Only i know that Jean is cute_, he thought to himself as he sped up the speed of his strokes, sometimes stopping his hand on the base, and his thumb brushed against the head. Sometimes he even squeezed tightly, making Jean's breath hitched and arched his back against Marco. Oh, how he loved feeling Jean's moaning, whimpering, and his face when he did. The two were facing Connie, who was deep in his land of dreams and looking the other way.

_Only me,_ he thought again. Jean had his back against Marco's chest, inhaling and exhaling almost rapidly, making the covers move on top of them. "Don't move too much, Jean.", purred Marco as he bit a spot on Jean's neck, making Jean let out another small moan. Marco licked the mark he had left on Jean's neck. Marco was always a gentle person, so he didn't really bit Jean that hard. But this hickey would still be there, even for another day.

As Marco sped up the movement of his hand, he pinched Jean's nipple with the other, making Jean bit his lower lip to keep him from screaming with pleasure. "Ahn, f - fuck-", he breathed, Marco pumping him even faster, nibbling on his earlobe and his neck as he did, "I'm- i'm going- Marco-". "Hush-", Marco cut him off as he pressed a soft kiss on Jean's cheeks.

He couldn't hold it anymore; he just had to scream. Jean wanted everyone to know about this, but then again, that probably wouldn't be a good idea. He turned so his chest was pressed on the matress, making Marco yank his hands out of Jean's pants. He muffled his scream of pleasure on the pillow, hoping that the others wouldn't hear him. But they would know (except for Connie), of course. The sound vibrating on Jean's throat was still loud, louder than he had anticipated. Sticky hot come spurted from his member, slowly staining his pants. Marco giggled, enjoying the muffled scream of pleasure from his lover, thanks to his work.

After that was all done, Jean tried to calm his breathing, sighed, as he turned sideways, so his face was inches from Marco's. Marco smiled, admiring Jean's red cheeks, wet lips, the hickeys on his neck- well, Jean. Marco wrapped one arm behind Jean's head, Jean knew what it meant so he leaned forward, their lips brushing against one another before deepening the kiss, tongues darting in and out, tasting each other as they did. The two panted, and Marco pulled Jean even closer with his hand on his scalp. Jean obeyed without any ressistance, moving closer to Marco, causing both their chests pressed against one another as Jean also wrapped his hand around Marco's back; desperately tugging at him to get more contact. Marco knew the signal, and so he pulled back from the kiss, saliva dripping down to his cheeks to his pillow as he moved closer to Jean, their chests pressed even more.

Jean, that impatient bastard; he leaned forward and crashed his lips against Marco before Marco could even suck in more oxygen. He bit Marco's lower lip, to made him pay for waiting too long; though it hadn't even been a minute. "Sorry, Jean.", Marco muttered an apology as he pulled back for a moment, before Jean dug his nails on Marco's back, making Marco moved even closer and their lips met one another into another deep and passionate kiss. The two were sweating by now. Jean snapped his hips against Marco's, and sometimes Marco moved his against Jean's; but most of the time, he didn't. How he love seeing Jean beg...

The sound of lips crashing and separating was thick in the air. Not to mention, the pants, the sound of hips slapping, and moans, and the sound of teeth marching down on Jean's neck; sucking, biting, and licking as it made its way. Well at least the two _thought_ it was loud; Reiner and the others could probably wake up at any moment... Or had they woke up all this time? The two didn't want to really give a shit about that.

Finally, the two pulled back from the kiss, staying still and trying to calm both their breathing; Marco was inhaling on Jean's exhale, and Jean, inhaled on Marco's exhale. Marco and Jean could hear the bodies next to them moving, the rustling noises were together, at the same time, as if it was commanded by a General. Damn, did they woke up? Jean's cheeks went even more red at the thought of them waking up, asking silly questions about what happened last night. Connie, the most clueless one, would probably listen to it and say one or two stupid questions, like, "So, who bottoms?". And they all would just laugh, except for Marco and Jean with their cheeks head, looking at the ground to avoid eye contact with any of them.

Jean shook the thought away, turning sideways to so his back was pressed to Marco's chest, like before. Jean could feel Marco was hard, his cock restrained by his pants and was tented with his pants, and it was poking his ass. Either he did it on purpose or not, Jean dug his nails to the pillow, trying to hold a moan and the urge to buck back against Marco. It was getting even more late, and the two needed sleep.

Marco snuggled even closer to Jean, his arms wrapped around Jean's shoulder, pulling him closer into a hug, his forehead tickled with Jean's hair as he said, "Good night.", with a smile; which Jean couldn't see, but could feel against his hair. Jean couldn't hold back a smile forming on his lips. He turned sideways, so that his nose was touching Marco's. And he slid downwards, opening Marco's pants button, and closing his mouth on Marco's hard cock, smiling. Marco was flustered, his cheeks turning beet - red again, sweating even more, and he looked... Somewhat panic.

"J - Jean!", he whispered a bit too loud, making Connie move and turn around; which made Marco panicked a bit, afraid that he was going to wake up and saw all this mess. Jean bobbed his head up and down, tongue swirling on the head before sliding down even deeper. Marco patted on Jean's hair, and sometimes pushing him away if he heard Jean choking. He did like it, but he didn't want to urge Jean. Jean's lips popped off from Marco's dick, wet with his saliva, "Heh, you do love me with my lips around your dick.", he muttered. "J - Jean!", Marco's breath hitched and he hasped, as he scrunched Jean's hair with his hand, and couldn't resist the urge to fuck Jean's mouth.

Pre - cum began to dribble down Marco's dick as he moaned, and Jean licked it clean, savoring the taste in his mouth, "Tasty.", before closing his wet, hot lips on Marco's cock again, bobbing his head up and down, sometimes used his teeth which made Marco bucked against him. Jean would quickly choke after that (hell, he was not that kind of person who was good with BJs, but hey, he was getting better, at the least), and Marco would feel bad about it and start muttering small apologies. Jean would cut those short apologies even shorter by swirling his tongue around Marco's dick, making him moan instead.

"Jean!", Marco could've swore he almost yelled, as he tried to push Jean's away from his cock. But Jean didn't move an inch- oh, he did! He moved even deeper, sucking Marco into the hilt. Marco bit his hand, trying to keep himself from screaming as he released into Jean's mouth; pulling back a bit and thrusted into that hot, wet mouth, making Jean gag on his come and his dick.

After that was all done, Jean swallowed all of Marco's come. Well, at least the one that went into his mouth; some of Marco's come also trickled down his cheeks into the matress. He licked those away too, to wipe away any evidence of their fun. Jean tucked Marco's dick back to the place where it should've been : his pants, and closed the buttons as he slid up and laid his head on his pillow, eyes a bit droopy as he felt even more sleepy than before. Marco nuzzled his nose against Jean's, "Good night, Jean.", he muttered. Jean turned sideways, with his back against Marco's chest as he whispered, "Yeah, for real, this time.", followed by a yawn. A hand was swung around's Jean abdomen, pulling him into a hug, his breath felt warm and tingly on Jean's hair.

"Yeah.", Marco answered shortly sleep had claimed him quicker than he had thought.


End file.
